Multistranded insulator conductor cable may be used to transmit electrical power (e.g., battery cables) or communication signals (e.g., speaker wires). Multistranded conductor cables typically include a center conductor made of a series of copper wire strands of varying gauges surrounded by an insulative sleeve of varying thicknesses. A wide variety of electrical wire connectors have been provided for terminating multistranded conductor cables. In a typical connector, an end of the cable is stripped of insulation to expose the center conductor. The bare conductor is then inserted into a connector where it is soldered or clamped to the connector. However, these connectors require additional stripping and crimping tools as well as soldering or multiple clamping elements.
Some connectors exist that do not require the cable to be stripped of insulation prior to installation. Representative of this type of connector are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,934 and 7,121,872. However, these connectors can only be used for a conductor cable with a specific insulative sleeve thickness. These connectors do not overcome the problem associated with accommodating conductor cables with a wide variety of insulative sleeve thicknesses.
Accordingly, a new connector for a multistranded insulator conductor cable is needed that does not require an end of the cable to be stripped of insulation and can also accommodate conductor cables with a wide variety of insulative sleeve thicknesses.